


Nasty.

by parslee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Read at Your Own Risk, Sexual Content, Urination, neither of them or the uke or seme or the dom/sub whatever you wanna say, peeing, peeing during sex, they both switch it up, this is gross, this is highly inappropriate I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parslee/pseuds/parslee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukki and Yamaguchi are in their dorm alone tonight and have sex but Yamaguchi has to pee. I haven't written smut in ages and I didn't proofread this, so sorry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nasty.

It's around midnight on a Friday night. Yamaguchi and Tsukishma are both in their dorm room together, all alone. Their other roommates have gone to campus parties until late morning. They still had hours on their own, and you could only guess what they would plan to do with this rare alone time. If you couldn't guess, then you could just open up your ears and know it all.

"Ah! Tsukki~ Slow down!" Yamaguchi put his trembling hands up to his mouth, careful not to cover them. They had a few little rules during play time. The most important to them both was no hiding. No matter how mortified they were. By now, they were both comfortable enough to not do it automatically it was hardly impulse anymore.

"You can't let me cum yet- nng!" The freckled student tilted his head back against the wall and released the breaths he held captive for too long. Tsukishima took that opened area as an invitation to plant kisses (which would quickly turn into hickeys) all down his neck to his chest. His long chilly fingers along Yamaguchi's shaft were lightly coated in lube and now stroking absentmindedly.

This wasn't the first activity of the night, they'd be teasing each other all night since before the festivities. One would be sitting with their legs open in particularly revealing pants while the other stretched about, making unmentionable sounds. They also had a few drinks, Yamaguchi more than Tsukishima. It wasn't enough to slow their reactions or lessen their sensitivity to things, just enough to make everyone a little more jolly.

"Yamaguchi." Tsukishima murmured in a husky tone, giving him the signal he was waiting for. Their communication was perfect, long perfected before college. "Y-Yeah.." The green haired nodded, dick twitching for attention again when it was abandoned by the friendly hand. Although, soon enough it would be feeling greater pleasure.  He got on his knees while Tsukki got on all fours, placing his smaller hands on his lover's hips and lining himself up with Tsukki's ass's.

"Ready, Tsukki?" He asked, pushing only the tip in very slightly. Tsukishima nodded in response, fingers on both hands curling into the sheets to brace himself or what was coming. They both listened to the obscene squelching and squishing noises while he pushed his dick into the other, the only other noise was from their lips.

"You're always so tight." The pinch server grinned, leaning to the side a bit, just to be able to see what sort of face the other was making. He was clearly flustered and turned his head in the opposite direction when he noticed someone looking at him. _'So cute!'_ He smiled, holding in a chuckle which became a moan when he felt Tsukki become tighter around him. "Hurry up.. Don't make me wait.." Even when on the bottom, he always tried to still be assertive. Yamaguchi thought it adorable.

Yamaguchi started to thrust, going deeper and deeper each time until he couldn't. "Moan for me, Tsukki." Tadashi whispered, blowing hot air behind his ear and being sure to pound  all the spots he knew drove the other insane. It made it impossible for Tsukishima to keep quiet. A string of groans, whines and cusses escaped his lewd mouth. He'd never say it out loud, (not even to Yamaguchi) but being dominated and ordered around was a huge turn on for him. 

He'd never say it out loud, (not even to Yamaguchi) but being dominated and ordered around was a huge turn on. 

A few more rolls later, Yamaguchi felt a twitch in his stomach. It'd been there a little while now, but in his buzzed mind he thought it was just the pleasure building and waiting to be released. But only now did he realize it meant he needed to pee. All those drinks were catching up to him fast.

"Tsukki.. Hang on. I-I've gotta.." He started to pull out slowly, ending the pleasure far too soon for Tsukishima. "I'll be right back." He kneeled off the bed and stood up on the floor, a hand cupping his junk with urgency.

"Wait.." Tsukishima stood up, taking Yamaguchi by the wrist and lying him down on his back, then parting his own legs around Yamaguchi's hips. He still had him pinned, but Tadashi didn't make a motion to escape. Being tossed around wasn't on his kink list, but he loved seeing Tsukki getting forceful and into it. Was he that desperate for some stimulation? "Don't leave yet. I'm not finished." He wrapped a hand around his own cock, pumping it a few times while climbing back to his knees. Yamaguchi was practically drooling from his view. Although to him, Tsukishima was sexy from every angle. This one was especially hot."Okay.." He agreed.

As long as Tsukishima came first, he could wait a little longer. "Go on, Tsukki." He hummed, thrusting his hips up to poke at his boyfriend's backside. "I know." Kei replied, taking the others dick in his hand and holding it in place so he could have a seat. Truthfully, Yamaguchi preferred this position so he could see the blonde's face the whole time, but Tsukishima didn't always seem to feel the same. 

Once he was in far enough, he began to move up and down. Slowly at first, then building up to a steady pace. Tsukishima wasn't aware, but Yamaguchi was still being tortured by the bursting feeling in his abdomen. "Hurry, Tsukki.." He panted out, raising both hands to his cheeks and showing Tsukishima one of his most arousing pleading faces.  

While he was still feeling immense pleasure, he had to hold back all his muscles, panicking while his needs grew worse, pee was almost to his dick and he could feel it getting there more and more. Before he had the chance to protest again Tsukishima was already talking. "I-I'm gonna-" Tsukishima inhaled deeply, bending at the back in order to be at eye level with his lover. As a final wave of pleasure raced throughout him, he shot his load all over the two of them. It sprung out to land on their chests and Yamaguchi's face, which he didn't mind a bit. He smiled up at the man over him and wiped his cheek with his finger, then poking it in his own mouth. A flirty gesture that made Tsukki feel a bit flustered.  Tsukki smirked and sat back up, starting to move again. "Now it's your turn." He tightened his rectal muscles on and off, giving the other a 'milking' feeling.  

That was enough-  it was too much for Yamaguchi's bladder to handle. All at once he just went soft and started to piss inside of Tsukishima. "-M sorry, Tsuki-" He held his breath as he tried to cut off the flow, but it was no help at all. It sprayed out with such force until it dripped down from the hole to his body, then to the sheets. Tsukishima was stunned, staring down at the growing mess below him. Yamaguchi was peeing _inside_ of him, everything he'd just taken in was now being emptied into his asshole. Disgusting.

Now he knew what Yamaguchi was trying to get up for. Finally, after a full minute, it slowed to a point where Yamaguchi could regain control over his body. He had no idea he'd drunk so much. Judging by his face, Tsukishima also shared his feeling of astonishment. Now that the flow stopped the short haired man climbed off of him, warm pee leaving a trail from his lover's body to the bed. Both their faces burned with embarrassment, especially Yamaguchi. 

 "Sorry Tsukki." He rolled over to be on his side and face away from his roomate. "Get up," Tsukishima commanded. "And don't cry. I'm not going to kill you, but I will be getting back at you for this." He couldn't be too angry about it since it wasn't all the shorter's fault. But he fully intended to make Tadashi make him feel better. 

"Let's take a shower, you'll start repaying me there." By 'repay' Tsukishima loosely meant you're going to be cleaning my ass.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just started writing this earlier in the week while playing a video game. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
